Existentialism on Prom Night
by The Lady More
Summary: Response to Perky Penguin's Songfic Challenge. John Sheppard's muses on his relationship with Elizabeth Weir as they share the traditional first dance at their wedding. SPARKY FIC.


**Well here is my response to Perky Penguin's music challenge. I am letting you know now this is the fluffiest piece of work, which is not usually my style but I am proud how this came out. I hope you like.**

**Lyrics owned by Straylight Run**

**Disclaimer:**** Unless I was god or MGM I do not own this If I did…well god help the franchise JK XD.**

Existentialism On Prom Night

_**When the sun came up,**_

_**We were sleeping in.**_

_**Sunk inside our blankets,**_

_**Sprawled across the bed.**_

_**And we... were dreaming.**_

As Rodney McKay began serenading the guests at the reception, John Sheppard lead his new bride to the center of the room. He knew there were hundreds of people staring intently at them, some family and old friends mostly the people they met on Atlantis expedition. The colonel could have sworn he saw some Genii. But to John, they were invisible. It was only him and his Elizabeth.

_**There are moments when,**_

_**When I know it ends.**_

_**The world revolves around us,**_

_**And we're keeping it,**_

_**Keep it all going,**_

_**This delicate balance,**_

_**Vulnerable, all knowing.**_

He pulled Elizabeth close to him and began to move to the music. As he felt the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with rest her head on his chest, he couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky to have fate bring them together.

He knew there was something special about her from that fateful day in Antarctica. He never believed in love in first sight. But when they met face to face for the first time John felt his stomach sink to his toes. His heart began beating wildly like hands beating on a drum. It still does every time he is in her presence. At first he didn't know what this feeling was, but about two weeks into the Atlantis expedition he learned what it was over a conversation. It was the feeling of being in love.

Love. It was something he really didn't have much luck with, nor did he have much experience with it. But John Sheppard welcomed it with open arms.

He knew he had to love her from a far distance. Her heart then was taken by another man back on Earth. But even if that relationship failed, he was probably the last man in the universe she wanted. She was serious, he liked to joke around. She was somewhat shy around men she was attracted to, he was a serial flirt. She made decisions based on logic, his decisions were based on how many lives he could save. Men like him, confident, childish and flirtatious were the ones she avoided in high school.

He was SO confident that she wasn't attracted to him; he failed to notice the clear signs that she was attracted to him as well:

Her shyness around him. Her cheerful demeanor every time he smiled and that hug she gave him when he almost died in a suicide mission.

_**Sing like you think no one's listening,**_

_**You would kill for this,**_

_**Just a little bit, just a little bit,**_

_**You would kill for this. **_

_**Sing like you think no ones listening,**_

_**You would kill for this,**_

_**Just a little bit, just a little bit,**_

_**You would, you would...**_

Teyla's singing voice had drowned out. The only thing he heard was the distorted sound of the music McKay was making. He still wondered if this was real and not a figment of his imagination. He rested his chin on the crown of her head. He made a deep sigh and ran his hands up and down her sides. The way he was holding her reminded him about the night they first kissed.

It was funny that it had to be the day Kolya once again tried to kill him. He had just returned home from a long day of a series of rather strange events, involving a harpoon, video feeds and a wraith. The first thing he did after he was declared medically healthy was finding Elizabeth. While the rest of the team quickly recovered from seeing their military commander tortured, John knew Elizabeth was hit the hardest. He found her that night on their normal spot on the balcony overlooking the stars.

There were no words. She just ran into his arms and held him tightly. Her head rested against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat just to know he was alive as she sobbed drenching.

_Elizabeth there is no reason to feel guilty, _He whispered rubbing reassuring circles on her back, _you were doing your job._

_It's not just that John, _She replied as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes, _it's something else, seeing you like that made me realize…I can no longer hide my feelings…I love you John Sheppard._

And with a long passionate kiss on the lips, that day no longer was known to John as "the day Kolya once again went crazy and made me wraith food". It was the day he received the greatest gift a man could receive.

_**Sing me something soft,**_

_**Sad and delicate.**_

_**Or loud and out of key,**_

_**Sing me anything.**_

_**We're glad for what we've got,**_

_**Done with what we've lost.**_

_**Our whole lives laid out,**_

_**Right in front of us.**_

"You're awfully quiet Colonel Sheppard," Elizabeth said as for a second as she grabbed his hand to teasingly twirl away from him, "you usually have a mouthful to say."

The smirk upon his lips turned into a wide grin as his bride spun back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He chuckled and learned his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh I was just thinking about how Kolya isn't such an evil bastard after all," John whispered in her ear, "we should have invited him, if it weren't for his evil ways. I don't think we would have been together."

Elizabeth chuckled and shifted in his arms so she was facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. John made a deep sigh and rested his nose against hers. This is one of the many reasons he loved her. In her arms he felt safe, complete.

"It wasn't just Kolya," She said as she lifted her hands to grip his face, "he may have been the powder keg that exploded, but there were other things that drew me to you."

She began to stroke his cheek. He made a long deep shuddering breath as he leaned his face into his touch. A smile curled upon his lips, she knew exactly what he liked.

"The way your eyes lit up when you were in my presence," she whispered, "your bravery, the way you would risk your life just to keep me safe, and there is no other man in the world I would be willing to spend eternity with other than you."

_**Sing like you think no one's listening,**_

_**You would kill for this,**_

_**Just a little bit, just a little bit,**_

_**You would**_

_**Sing like you think no one's listening,**_

_**You would kill for this,**_

_**Just a little bit, just a little bit,**_

_**You would, you would**_

And at the climax of the song, John did not know what came over him, but he literally scooped Elizabeth in his arm. She was swept off her feet as he began to kiss her furiously. And for the first time, everything seemed real to him. The taste that touched his tongue as they kissed, the feel of her fingers against his skin and the pleasant weight he held in his arms no longer made him doubt that he would soon wake up alone.

No, this was love, this was real and he would cherish it with every breath he took for the rest of his days.

As the music slowed and the world began to return to its normal state, he took Elizabeth's face in his hands looking straight into her eyes. And with the thought of euphoria rushing through his veins and a bright future, he sang softly to his love:

_**Sing me something soft,**_

_**Sad and delicate.**_

_**Or loud and out of key,**_

_**Sing me anything...**_

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews=Cookies!**


End file.
